Hank finds out
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is a little one shot where Hank learns about the Autobots she promises not to tell.


_Here is a little one shot where Hank learns about the Autobots she promises not to tell._

Today Hank came to visit Russell. She wanted to come in to talk. Russell sighed and turned of the security system. "Okay try not to go poking around." Russell said.

"Why?" Hank asked.

"Because there are some breakable things here." Russel said.

"Russell can you come here for second?" Denny called.

"I'll be right back." Russell said.

Hank just tossed her football up in the air and caught she wasn't to careful and the was a crashing sound. "Oops." she said and went off to get her football.

"What was that?" Slipstream asked.

"We should investigate." Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream found the football. "Is it Russell's?" Jetstorm asked.

"No it looks to worn and beaten for that." Slipstream said.

Hank heard them talking. _Sounds like someone else is here but who?_ Hank wondered. Hank walked towards the sound of voices. Hank got there saw her football with the two minicons. "Maybe we should ask Russell." Jetstorm said.

"Maybe." Slipstream said. Then the two minicons noticed Hank.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hank and the minicons screamed.

"That sounded like Hank." Russell said.

"That also sounded like Jetstorm and Slipstream." Drift said.

They went to investigate.

"Who are you?" Jetstorm asked.

"Henrietta but my friends call me Hank." Hank said. "Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Slipstream and that's Jetstorm." Slipstream said introducing himself and Jetstorm.

"What are you guys?" she asked.

"Minicons." Jetstorm said.

"Well you guys seem nice." she said.

Then the other Autobots came. "Whoa if you are robots who built you?" she asked.

"We are Autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron other wise know as Autobots, Minicons, Dinobots and evil Decepticons." Bumblebee said.

"Cool!" Hank said.

"Now you know are you going to tell everyone?" Russell asked Hank.

"No way to miss out on keeping the best secret ever of one of my best friends I would never break that trust." Hank said.

"Thanks Hank." Russell said.

"Why is your name Hank if you are a girl?' Drift asked.

"It's a nick name. My real name is Henrietta. But everyone calls me Hank." she said. "So who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Fixit." Fixit said.

"Let me guess Minicon." Hank said.

"Yes." Fixit said.

"Do Minicons just work with Autobots or do they work with Decepticons too?" Hank asked.

"Dinobots and Minicons can either be aligned with Autobots or Decepticons or neutrals." Fixit explained.

"Oh." Hank said.

"I'm Side swipe." Side swipe said.

"My name is Strongarm." Strongarm said.

"Cool looks like I have gal pal." Hank said.

"What does that mean?" Strongarm asked.

"It is term girls use for each other when their friends with other girls." Hank said.

"My name is Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"Let me guess Dinobot." Hank said.

"Yep!" Grimlock said.

"My name is Drift you already met my students I see." Drift said.

"I'm Bumblebee team leader." Bumblebee said.

"Maybe we should contact Optimus." Side swipe said.

"Who is Optimus?" Hank asked.

"He is part of the team. Before I returned to earth Optimus prime, me and the rest of are team ended the Autobot and Decepticon war." Bumblebee said.

"Sounds like he was a leader." Hank said.

"Yes he was when the allspark was returned Optimus was trained by the other primes that came before him and returned and now he helps us when he can." Bumblebee said.

"That is cool." Hank said.

"You got that right." Russell said.

"Why were you guys at war?" Hank asked.

"That is good question mainly it started due to the poor caste system where many things were wrong and then it came over control of our planet and it's source of energon Cybertron went dark we came to earth and other parts of the galaxy and when Cybertron was restored I returned with mission and got together with my new team." Bumblebee said.

"I see." Hank said.

"I see another human has learned your secret." Optimus said.

"Hi." Hank said.

"You must be Hank you look like a fine young lady." Optimus said.

"Thank you and I promise not to tell anyone about this." she said.

"Good." Optimus said.

"Looks like I have some new friends." Hank said.

"You sure do." Russel said.

After Optimus signed off Hank began to talk. "You know you Minicons are cute." Hank said.

"She meant as compliment." Russell said.

"Oh." The Minis said.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to offend you." Hank said.

"Oh that's okay." Slipstream said.

"Yeah," Jetstorm said.

"I agree no harm done." Fixit said.

"I think I'm going to like visiting you guys." Hank said. "I hope to get a ride sometime." Hank said.

"Yeah some of the humans who found out mainly the kids want a ride." Bumblebee said.

The end.


End file.
